lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sol
Sol (pronounced "Soul") is the son of and Charlotte. He is the Prince of Vivo-Jin's. reorg About The race that his mother is from, Vivo-Jin , has a very different aging speed than humans, Sol is really quite old, but has matured to the equivalent of around 23. His race's aging process is very random, and he can have extreme growth spurts, it being possible for him to gain a few years of age in one night. This random aging process stops once he reaches full maturity. It is also possible that he won't age for several years at a time. But since he has reached maturity, it has evened out. He was born in another dimension. Mars was travelling through dimensions when he met Sol's mother. Mars now spends most of his time in that other dimension, but Sol decided to come here to join the Lookout Crew. He is currently training with Nova. Over the time-skip, he did not age, and trained with Nova and his father for the 5 years along with his little brother. Over the next time-skip he aged normally, and continued to train with his Master Nova, and with his little brother. He also finished school and college. Appearance Sol has gray-purple hair and green eyes. When he was 8 he was fairly short and light, and wore a dark green gi with an orange belt and wristbands, and golden colored boots. After his growth into a teenager, he has grown much taller and heavier. He also started to wear a blue and green Capsule Corp. shirt and grey pants, with similar golden boots. Sol's hair also became a lighter shade of purple than it was before. He also occasionally wears customized Saiyan Armor. As an adult, Sol wears a black shirt, baggy black pants, a short black jackets, wears his sword strapped to his back, and has green boots, and a green and blue belt. His hair also has turned more into a white/gray than the previous purple-ish color. Weapons Nova's Sword - Nova gave his sword to Sol after he started training him. This sword is basically indestructable, being made out of katchin and infused with magical properties. These magical properties also allow the sword to stretch like Goku's Power Pole, and also bend, and shrink/grow. The sword also always it's user to control elements. Reaper Scythe - Sol found this in space, it is the same scythe that his grandfather used, and Mars was sealed in. This scythe is able to regenerate itself and absorb the ki of others if it makes contact with them. Also, if someone without any Shinigami blood comes into contact with the scythe for an extended period of time, their lifeforce is drained, and the scythe will absorb their soul. Personality He is a funny and laid-back person who tends to joke a lot. He can be slightly arrogant like his father is depending on the situation. However, despite his laid-back personality, he would not hesitate to kill someone who threatens people that he cares about. Sol used to be very childish, but after his recent age jump he has matured slightly. Abilities Telekinesis Sol is extremely skilled in using telekinesis. He can block almost all attacks with telekinetic shields, and can flatten landscapes for miles around with ease. Telekinetic ability is common among his race, but he is more talented with it than most who train years to hone their skills. Beast Control Sol is capable of controlling any beast, monster or animal, no matter their size or power, even if their power exceeds even his own. This is another common ability among his race. Dimensional Powers His dimensional powers have gotten much stronger over the time-skip. He is able to bring things out of his dimension, and put things in. He can now turn intangible easily, which can be very useful in combat. Durability/Healing/Endurance Thanks to his Father's godly blood he is extremely durable, and has very fast healing. He takes much longer to show any kind of fatigue or injury in battle than most other beings. This is shown in the initial fight with Smither , while was injured and could barely fight, Sol was still almost unscathed, despite the fact that Ethan was considered to be stronger than Sol. Mimicry Sol is able to copy most attacks or techniques after only seeing them once or twice. This vastly speeds up most training he does, and can be useful in battle to surprise enemies by copying their own moves. Techniques Ki Sense Ki Blast Ki Barrage Ki Shield Eye Laser Super Ice Ray Thunder Flash Instantaneous Movement Magic Materialization Cloning Death Cannon Death Beam Super Nova Super Nova Barrage Destructo Disk Salza Blade Ki Armor Ultra Dragon Fist Divine Blaster Transformations He currently has none, but he is training to achieve Super Saiyan, and Legendary Vivo-Jin. He is training even harder to achieve these forms since his little brother already became a Legendary Vivo-Jin. Gallery sol2.jpg|8 year old Sol. sol3.jpg Sol4.png Sol5.png Sol.jpg Oldersol.png|Sol after a random growth spurt, making him about 13. Oldersol&nova.png|Sol training with Nova. Oldersol2.png|Sol powering up. solsaiyanarmor.png solbaby.jpg|Sol as a baby. solandnova.png|Sol and Nova sol7.png Sol8.jpg Category:Pages added by Freezing-Soul Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Fighter Category:Hybrid Category:Demi-God Category:Saiyans